Conspiracy
by deactivated account 999
Summary: Reto 30!Cracks by Yimi Kes. "No todo es lo que parece." Stefan/Alec.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Meyer. Que la tipa lo sepa utilizar, ya es otra cosa...

**Titulo:** Rosas Rojas

**Claim:** Stefan/Alec

**Duracion:** Viñeta

**Genero**: Romance

**Advertencia: **Slash. Crack!paring. Diabéticos, absténganse. Azúcar industrial.

**Recomendacion Musical:** Conspiracy - **Paramore**. Dios, le va como anillo al dedo.

_Primera de 30 viñetas, todas Crack!Parings, con temas escogidos entre Yimi (__Yimi Kes)__, Fabii (__FabyGinny05__), Luna (__lunatik-love__), mi one-sama (__Cullen-Chao__), y Gabbie (__Gabbie'Marqz__). _

* * *

**Conspiracy**

_[[ Please speak softly, for they will hear us  
And they'll find out why we don't trust them ]]  
_

Ese niño le recuerda _tanto_ a Vladimir.

Escondido bajo una capa de crueldad y resentimiento, melancólico y solitario en realidad. Necesitado de la compañía de su otra mitad para permanecer cuerdo.

(Quizás también le recuerda un poco a sí mismo.)

Es por eso que cuando encuentra la pequeña figura de Alec sola, de pie en un tejado, contemplando la iluminada Volterra nocturna, Stefan no duda en acercarse.

La túnica griseasca de Alec se ondula en el viento y las luces amarillentas se reflejan en la afilada hoz que empuña orgullosamente, como guardia de los Volturi.

Stefan salta con gracia al tejado continuo y se posa casualmente a su lado.

"Bonita vista, eh."

Orbes borgoña caen inmediatamente sobre él y pasa a sentirse ligeramente intimidado.

Alec da un paso hacia atrás y se gira en un movimiento rápido, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el arma y encorvándose ligeramente, haciendo más notoria la diferencia de estaturas.

Stefan sonrió.

"¿Es esa la manera de saludar a los viejos amigos?"

Alec le mira con resentimiento. Stefan resopla con un ligero_ hmpf_. Quien sabe cuántas historias baratas les habrán contado a estos niños.

"Nos han advertido sobre los que son como tú."

_Claro_.

Stefan permanece inmóvil, sereno. Desliza flirteando los dedos, largos y esqueléticos, por el filo de la hoja metálica, y la aleja tranquilamente de él.

"¿En _serio_?" No puede evitar sonreír torcidamente ante la manera en que Alec se alarma y da un paso hacia atrás. "¿Y qué te han dicho, pequeño?"

Alec frunce el seño.

"Quieren apodarse del Imperio."

Stefan suelta una risita irónica, se pasa la mano por el negruzco cabello y voltea el rostro ligeramente hacia un lado, pero sus ojos siguen clavados en los de Alec. Le cuesta un poco mantenerse calmado.

"Vaya. Es bastante cierto."

Los ojos de Alec se entrecierran ligeramente, y Stefan experimenta una cosquilleante sensación subir por su espalda, no del todo desagradable, y las luces dejan de parecerle tan brillantes.

Había escuchado de las habilidades de los tan llamados gemelos brujos, pero nunca pensó en lo alarmante que sería experimentarlo por sí mismo. Nunca se espero que después de tanto tiempo, aun pudieran impresionarlo de esa manera.

Habla, con la vista casi nublada. Coloca las manos en los hombros de Alec, para mantenerse de pie y a él parece ya no importarle mucho.

La hoz cae al suelo.

"Aun son demasiado jóvenes para entender, tú y tu hermana."

"Jane y yo lo entendemos todo bien."

Sus sentidos comienzan a regresar a él, lento, casi con resentimiento.

"Proteger el Imperio, eso es _todo._"

Alec gruñe cuando Stefan se acerca demasiado. Stefan sonríe despreocupadamente, pero hay una amenaza en sus ojos. Junta sus frentes y sus manos en los hombros de Alec le impiden retroceder.

"No _todo_ es lo que parece."

Stefan busca en el bolsillo interior de su saco, y exhibe una rosa roja.

Alec sonríe melancólicamente al entender la manera en que sus palabras son tergiversadas.

"Quizás es _todo_ lo que uno conoce."

Coloca la flor entre sus rostros, y esta acaricia los labios de ambos. Stefan cierra los parpados con ligereza y aspira hondo, pero a Alec el aroma se le antoja demasiado dulce.

Alec no protesta cuando Stefan guía sus dedos a tomar la roja rosa, y tampoco lo hace cuando siente los pétalos oprimirse un poco más contra sus labios, en un beso indirecto.

"_Todo_ tiene un fin, bonito. Todo."

_[[Explain to me this conspiracy against me  
And tell me how I've lost my power ]]_

* * *

_Sinceramente, me quede con ganas. Pero entonces la cosa se hubiera puesto muy cursi xD. Pero bueno si se leen mi otra viñeta, El juego del Vals, se darán cuenta que mi Vladimir es mas malvado que mi Stefan. Stefan seria… El más dulce. _

_Si oprimes el botoncito de abajo, bajas de peso. _

_¡Gracias fanfiction por agrandarlo, ahora sabemos que existe!_


End file.
